Chuckie's Revenge
by EmilyPoppnFresh
Summary: The Rugrats...terror style. Enter the world of S&M, sickness and of course the occasional useless, dramatic punchline. I hate this show anyways, so its all good.
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::Chuckie's Revenge:::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::Beginning Chapter Uno::::::::::::::::::

:This is just a funny story, well its not funny to many people but I find it hilarious!:

The day was bright and everything was going to plan. Tommy, Phil and Lil were sitting in the sandbox playing with their toys, having a good time. Each of them were 2 years of age, but they were hyper intelligent; or so they claimed.

Chuckie was with his lonesome self, hiding in the bushes massaging his "goolia". As he was becoming aroused, he thought of every way possible to kill his love hate relationship buddy, Tommy Pickles. He hated him with a passion but would always be there for that scumbag.

"I hate…you…Tommy..." Chuckie whispered to himself, rubbing faster on himself. He sat there for a moment releasing his anger out on his hands which weren't going fast enough for his liking. He rubbed his goolia some more until he was completely satisfied, and then wiped himself on the fence near the bush.

"Where's Chuckie?" Lil questioned, throwing sand at Phil's face. Of course, it landed in his eyes and he let out a shriek of pain. He got up and attacked her with his hands, yelling his lungs out.

"You whore!" Phil exclaimed, putting his hands tightly around Lil's throat. "You mother fucker! DIE!" He began shaking her and trying to wipe the sand out of his eyes which were tearing up terribly.

Tommy sat there laughing hysterically. This kind of thing happened before and it always ended up in sex between the two of them anyways, so he didn't mind. He sat back and pulled a pack of cigarettes out his pocket and lit one. While this was going on, he might as well enjoy it.

Chuckie heard Lil's muffled screams and paid no attention to it. He came out of his hiding place and saw the siblings struggling with each other. He didn't find any interest in the fight, so he blindly walked and sat next to Tommy. Tommy ignored Chuckie's presence, but offered him a cigarette.

Chuckie broke the ice quickly. "Tommy, we need to talk. Please." Chuckie began, trying to seem innocent and caring. He knew that if he made Tommy angry it would result in a fight between the two that wasn't going to end in enjoyable intercourse.

"Why you whore?" Tommy yelled, still staring at the fight in front of him. "Why Chuckie? I mean I haven't done anything wrong, and you are hoping that you didn't do anything that you would regret. So what's the deal?" Chuckie sat there silently a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and words.

"Tommy, I think that I want to end this relationship." He said trying to sound defenseless. It didn't work. Tommy got up and put his cigarette out on Chuckie's face. He then grabbed his hair and began dragging him towards the house.

"What did you just say!?" Tommy screamed. At this, Phil and Lil stopped their argument and watched the scene. Chuckie tried struggling but he knew it was no use. Tonight was going to be a long night.

:::::::::::::End Chapter Uno:::::::::::::::::::


	2. The Beating

:::::::::::::::Chuckie's Revenge::::::::::

::::::::::::Beginning of chapter deux::::::::::::

Tommy grabbed on to Chuckie's arm and threw him on the ground. He opened the back sliding door, and then grabbed onto Chuckie again. He pulled him through the kitchen into the bathroom.

"What did you say you little slut!?" Tommy questioned, screaming and hitting Chuckie in his stomach. He threw him on the ground again and began kicking him in the face. Blood went flying all over the place.

"Tommy please!" Chuckie exclaimed trying to get out of the way of the kicks of Tommy. It didn't help, the cry made things worse for him. Tommy then went into the mirror cabinet and grabbed a razor and hemorrhoid cream.

"You ready baby!?" Tommy asked sarcastically. He knelt down next to Chuckie, who was trying to stay motionless. He opened the cream up and shoved the tube down Chuckie's throat. "Drink it bitch!" Chuckie gagged on the taste of the cream and tried to spit it back out, but Tommy dug his knee into his throat causing him to swallow the cream.

Tommy then grabbed the razor and punched Chuckie in the nuts. Chuckie bellowed over in agony. He then kicked him in the jaw. Blood spilled everywhere. Tommy slipped on the blood, and hit his head on the sink. He fell quickly.

Chuckie heard Tommy hit the ground and felt a trickle of blood from Tommy's wound hit his face. This was his time to escape. He got up, struggling, and made way for the door. Before he could open the door, Tommy slammed his face into the door. He repeated this over and over until the once white door was completely covered in blood.

"You are trying to leave me, huh?" Tommy commended. He kicked Chuckie in the gut once more, and he went down. Chuckie was knocked unconscious.

Tommy went and sat on the toilet and lit another cigarette.

"That was fun!" he stated, rubbing the dried blood off his face. "I cant wait until later."

::::::::::::End of Chapter Deux::::::::::::::


	3. The Beginning: Aftermath

::::::::::::Chapter Trois:::::::::::::

Chuckie awoke in his bed. His head was sore and pounding and his muscles throbbed in agony. He tried to recall what had happened and how he got here, but all he could remember were Phil and Lil fighting. He threw the blankets off of himself and stared into the blackness that surrounded him. 'What time is it?' he thought to himself. Chuckie got up from his bed and made his way towards the door. He opened it to find the hallway deserted.

He silently began walking out into the hallway, attempting to stay as quiet as possible. His parents were probably sleeping and they didn't much like it when he wandered the house at night. He traveled through the hallway to the stairway leading downstairs in the kitchen. Food sounded good about now and he needed to get rid of this nasty taste in his mouth.

The kitchen was also dark with a little illuminating night light that was on the countertop. With his eyes fully adjusted, he made his way around the kitchen with ease. He opened the door to let cold air hit him in the face. "What should I drink?' He saw some bottles of juice next to a case of MGD. His thoughts raced until he finally decided to grab a juice. He closed the door and settled on sitting in the dark until he finished.

There was a noise a few minutes later; tiny footsteps coming from upstairs. Chuckie disregarded them; they were probably all in his head. He thought so till a small, dark figure entered the kitchen swiftly and silently. He couldn't quite make out who or what it was, but it made enough impact on him that he jumped from his seat in a hurry.

"Don't run Chuckie!" the figure whispered angrily. Chuckie recognized the voice. It was Tommy's little brother, Dill.

"What are you doing here?" Chuckie whispered back, returning to his seat at the table. Dill followed suit and sat next to him.

"My brother and you. I know all about it." the little boy said. "I know how he treats you. I know that you are gay. I always have known. Everyone agrees."

"I'm not gay Dill!" Chuckie snapped back. "Me and your brother just have issues. We are just friends and that's all!"

Dill didn't believe a word that Chuckie was saying. He placed his head in his hands in frustration. 'How can I make him realize what he is?' Dill had no answer. He just stared back at Chuckie unsure of what to say to him.

"Do you remember what happened to days ago?" Dill finally questioned.

"Yeah" he replied uneasily. 'Damn, I can't remember anything! Two days ago! I thought it was only the night before…'

"You are a liar and you know it." Dill began sadly. "You have been unconscious for that long after he bloodied your face."

"And? What did my parents have to say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Tommy played it off that you fell on the concrete really hard. End result for unconsciousness."

"It happened in the bathroom at your house! How can that be?!" Chuckie began crying a little. He couldn't help but feel used again. Again he had the same mistake and paid for it in pain. When was Tommy going to let go of him? When?

"Look, if it would do anything to you, I believe you over him. So do the guys." Dill said plainly. "I got to go, kay? I will speak with you tomorrow." Dill got from his chair and slightly kissed Chuckie on the cheek before going. He left just as silently as he had come, but this time he made someone happy.


End file.
